


In Which Théodule Encounters the Shadows

by bobbiewickham



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théodule's evening of fun turns out to be more complicated than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Théodule Encounters the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eglantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglantine/gifts).



There was a certain club in Paris—elegant, efficient, discreet—where men with very _particular_ desires could find fulfillment.

Théodule was not a regular there. His pleasures were varied, and brought him to many establishments. But sometimes he made an appointment at the club in question, wanting that specific itch scratched.

At present, the itch was in his wrists, where the beautifully dressed lady employed by the establishment had tied him up with leather cords and then apparently forgotten about him. So, it seemed, had her colleague, a young man made along the lines of Narcissus, in looks and vanity both. Théodule had caught him sneaking glances in the full-length mirror as he helped the lady tie Théodule’s ankles.

“Pardon me?” Théodule called out, and then repeated himself when he received no response.

Next time, he reflected, he would ask to be tied with silk. Or perhaps velvet? Velvet would feel very nice at first, but would it chafe after a little? No, silk was the best bet, Théodule was sure of it.

After what seemed an interminable period, the lady returned, trailing young Narcissus at her heels. She smiled at Théodule. “Wouldn’t you like a blindfold?”

Théodule hadn’t considered this. “I—hmmm.”

“Imagine having us upon you, and not knowing where we are or where we’ll touch you next,” she said, her voice coaxing. “You’ll feel like you’re floating in a sea of pleasure.”

“You’ve swayed me,” Théodule said, with a laugh. “All right, let’s have it.”

Narcissus came over with a blue silk scarf, and wrapped it around Théodule’s eyes. The silk felt lovely, he had to admit. He settled back and waited for the fun to start.

A hand ran down Théodule’s chest, and he shivered; the hand went further down, and the sensation was delicious, but not so delicious that he didn’t notice the faint sound of someone rifling through his coat. “Hé, stop—are you stealing from me?”

The hand stilled, and the woman’s voice said, “Of course not, don’t be silly—”

But Théodule, with a great effort, wrenched his left hand out of the leather tie, and tore his blindfold off. He beheld Narcissus red-handed, pilfering Théodule’s wallet from the pocket of Théodule’s coat. “Hé! Thief!” He made to untie his other hand, but the lady pounced, pinning his free hand to the pillow.

“Now, now,” said the lady, as Théodule thrashed. “Don’t make things unpleasant.” She twisted her neck halfway to look at Narcissus. “Montparnasse, hurry up.”

Théodule barely had enough time to wonder what kind of name _Montparnasse_ was (what was next, a child christened Île-de-la-Cité?) before Narcissus flung Théodule’s wallet and coat to the floor with a cry of disgust. “There’s nothing here, Magnon!” The lady hissed at the sound of her name, which told Théodule it was likely the one she usually went by. “Barely enough to pay for an evening at this place! I thought you said he was Gillenormand’s relation!”

Théodule laughed. “Oh, was that your idea? You thought I had a rich old uncle?” He managed to wriggle his right wrist out of its binding, and with both his hands free, he could shove Magnon off him. Quickly he bent to free his ankles, and managed to slip his left foot out of its restraints before Narcissus struck him, aiming for his head. Théodule dodged backward, so his shoulder took the blow. “You fools,” he said, through gritted teeth. “Old Gillenormand gives me nothing. He saves all his largesse for—” Despite the situation, Théodule retained enough presence of mind to remember he should not identify Marius Pontmercy for the benefit of these rogues. “He gives me nothing,” he repeated instead. “He does not approve of me; he hates my very face.”

“I can see why,” said Narcissus, his cherry-red mouth twisting into a moue of disdain. But he was still for the moment, and so was Magnon, so Théodule took advantage of this to kick at Narcissus with his left foot. Narcissus fell back, and Théodule bent forward again to free his right ankle. This accomplished, he sprang from the bed, naked but liberated.

But he could not let Narcissus’s—Montparnasse’s—jab pass unanswered. “Oh, come now,” Théodule said, with his most winning smile. “You both seemed genuinely taken with my face before, and I don’t imagine your mercenary motives were your only ones.”

“You’re not bad,” Magnon said, sardonic. “Not as pretty as Montparnasse, but then, who is?” Montparnasse gave her an elegant bow in response. He really was very pretty, Théodule reflected—and so was Magnon.

Théodule shrugged. “Well, I’m not letting you tie me up again,” he said. “I’m not such a fool. But since you’ve examined my pockets and know I have nothing worth stealing—perhaps we can find some way to amuse ourselves together? I know you probably don’t actually work here—”

Magnon snorted. “No,” she said.

“No, you weaseled your way in tonight just to rob me, hmmm? What a waste of effort. But not a waste if we all get some other compensation from this.”

Montparnasse looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his abdomen and thighs. “You’re not a total disgrace,” he conceded, reluctantly. “And—I’ve never had a lancer.”

Everyone loved a lancer. Even criminals, it appeared.

Théodule smiled. “Well,” he said, “now’s your chance.”

Magnon gave him an answering smirk, and tugged him towards the bed.


End file.
